


Sad of Eye

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [28]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Kindness, Monster Frisk, boss monster frisk, humantale, sans protecting frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest thing is just to love, and be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad of Eye

There was a rumor that a monster had gotten to the surface. Some people were afraid, others curious, but Toriel had told you that she'd met a monster, and you know she'd never lie to you.

She said the monster was named Frisk, and that they were a kind and gentle creature. She wanted you to protect them, and you could never say no to her, so you agreed to protect them in anyway you could, but you doubted you'd ever see them.

But you did.

They were small, and resembled a goat. They had a brown mane and sharp teeth and claws, and they wore a knitted sweater. The first time you met them, you followed behind them. They turned and saw you, which left you dumbstruck. 

They smiled at you.

You smiled back.

Then they left. 

Then Papyrus found them. He was excited to finally find a monster, but you quickly warned him against harming the monster.

"But, Sans, it's a monster!"

"Yeah, I know. But it- they- they have their own emotions, Papyrus."

He looked so confused. Everything he had heard about monsters portrayed them as savage killing machines, incapable of emotion, so of course he was confused

 

"It's a monster. It's going to kill someone..." He looked down "We have to-"

"Papyrus." You said calmly "They aren't doing anything. If they do, they'll have a bad time." You wanted to tell him about the first monster, and the second, you wanted to tell him about them all, but you refrained.

You followed the monster. They were gentle to everyone they met, if you could see their eyes, they would reflect kindness, you believe. But they were stopped by someone, you knew her, but only as Papyrus' friend.

"You may be playing all cute and cuddly... But I know what you are! You're a demon, a beast!" She smiled "A monster."

If only she knew.

You flicked on your magic to assist them, to make sure they didn't die. They looked confused at the fact that they couldn't control their soul, but you ignored that.

Then they wandered into the woods. You followed close behind, and you saw them kneel and speak into a flower. They looked so disappointed, and for some reason, the thought of a glowing blue flower came into your mind.

You hesitated before speaking "Hiya, kid." You chuckled "Kid. Get it?"

They gasped and turned to you, then began frantically signing.

'Please don't hurt me, human! I just want to see the flowers!'

"Hurt you? Kid, I'm a pacifist." You wondered if they'd understand that "Mind if I sit?"

They tilted their head 'Not at all, human.'

You sat next to them and smiled at them "By the way, name's Sans, what's yours?"

'Frisk.' They smiled at you 'Sans... I feel like we've met before, but... It's weird, I'm sorry.'

"No, no, it's okay, kid. What do you mean?" Your heart felt light, and your stomach ached with fear "I'd love to hear."

'Like... A different life. I know, it's silly, but you seem so familiar.'

"... Why'd the skeleton want a friend?"

'Why?'

"'Cos he was feeling bone-ly."

They giggled and looked up at you, and pulled thick hair from their vision. They had sad eyes, that gleamed red with determination.

'What did the goat say after they accidentally made their friend cry?'

"What?"

'I was kid-ding.'

You chuckled and looked to the golden flower in front of you "So, a skeleton walks into a bar and asks for a glass of ketchup, the bartender asks, 'You sure about that?', so the skeleton says... 'No bones about it!'" You heard them giggling, which prompted you to look back to them.

'You're funny.'

"Thanks, kid." You patted them on the head "So, hey... Can I ask you a question?"

'What?'

"How did you get to the surface?"

'Oh... Well, a human fell down, and...' The sadness in their eyes grew 'My friend killed them. I'd never hurt a soul, but they killed the human, then they gave the soul to me to give to my mother, the queen if the underground, but I accidentally merged with it.'

You nodded and rose a brow "So, if that soul is in you..."

'They talk to me. He tells me to not harm other humans, even if they're cruel. I agree with that, no one deserves to be hurt.' They smiled 'He hasn't told me his name yet, but I really like him!'

"Oh, wow. That's amazing."

'He says thank you.'

You smiled and wondered, was the human the one that went missing a few weeks ago...

'The flowers don't talk here.'

"They talk down there?"

'Repeat. They repeat what you say into them. It's really calming.'

"Oh." You nodded and looked down.

'I want to free all monsters, but... That'd mean I'd have to kill. Sans, do you know of a way to break the barrier without murder?'

You looked at them and, in all honesty, you were shocked.

'I... I could ask humans for help, maybe some would, but I doubt many would.'

"I wanna help." You smiled at them "I've... I've heard a lot about monsters. I heard that for the most part, they're kind."

'Yeah.' They looked thoughtful 'My mother told me, if I ever meet a cruel monster, to show them love and forgiveness, because the greatest thing is just to love and to be loved in return.'

You smiled and felt your heart fill with joy "That's..." You trailed and plucked pieces of grass idly "That's beautiful. I'd love to help you, Frisk."

'Thank you.' Sadness filled their eyes and tears tinted their white fur grey 'Thank you so much.'

"Hey, don't cry, why are you crying?"

'No human has been this genuinely kind to me since Ms. Toriel... Thank you.'

"The greatest thing is just to love." You quoted them with a smile, and barely flinched when they hugged you.

Their voice, at a barely audible sang out.

"And be loved in return."


End file.
